Final Fantasy XV : World tour edition
by alexrusso89
Summary: Set in an alternate timeline and a re telling of Final Fantasy XV Prince Noctis and his three friends are on a world tour on their way to Noct's wedding
1. Uh there was a truck stop there

The road stop called Nick of Time. Noctis's first impression of the Nick of Time was awe in the old sense of the word. The road stop was impressive, the myriad of scents and colors assaulting her senses… And the people. So many friendly people walking around. Yes, an serene seemed like a good comparison. The Regailia pulled into the parking lot as the four got out.

Noctis continued walking across the parking lot , Gladiolus, Ignis and Prompto close behind him. The group has stopped in on their travels, suddenly there was a explosion near by, the ground shook.

The Empire soldiers began terrorizing the people and taking whatever they deemed treasure. Leading them was a woman, who was watching the carnage with a sadistic smile.

"Oh Come on!" The woman heard a voice shout, turning to see Noctis and his friends coming towards her, The group was wearing their Crowns Guard attire.

" Oh?, Prince Noctis you survived, or should i call you King Noctis " the woman mocked, Noctis drew his sword " This is getting old" Noctis said, the woman nodded. The Soldiers rushed The group. At first it seemed like the group were just goofing around, then they moved closer for more aggressive two handed combat, entering a hack and slash phase almost like those lightsaber fights from Star Wars.

A few minutes later, Suddenly the truck stop was rocked by several powerful explosions. Wooden splinters flew everywhere, bottles shattered on the floor and all the windows were blown out. Outside there were people running in terror and the smell of smoke filled the air. They found several bodies lying in the street, all residents of Nick of Time. Marching through the streets were dozens of Soldiers, "Wish they would leave us alone" Prompto exclaimed. " Shut up and fight " Gladiolus snapped " Noct lets end this quickly " Ignis said, Noctis nodded. The nearest Soldier lunged for Noctis but the Prince was able to dodge out the way. Three of the soldiers jumped towards Prompto instinctively, opened fire shooting the Soldiers, allowing Ignis and Gladiolus to strike them. They cried out in pain before turning to ash.

" Uh " Prompto sighed " They're never going to stop hunting us " Ignis said. " Good " Noctis said making the three look at him, " Im going kill everyone of them for what they did" he continued, " Come on lets get back to the truck stop " Gladiolus said, the group nodded and headed back to the truck stop.

Shortly after the Regalia pulled out and headed down the road.


	2. Hammerhead

To say had been interesting since Nocits and his friends left the Crown City would be an understatement. The group had spent almost an entire year traveling West to Hammerhead. Together the group had stopped small organized crime rings and hunted various supernatural threats . Thanks to tips from the local Tipsters.

As for finances and covering hotel rooms food gas and other things. The group took local hunting quest ,

"Umm are we their yet," Prompto said putting his Chuck Taylor booted feet on the dash board of the truck as he woke from his nap.

"Nope like five more minutes, and take your feet off the dash," said Ignis as he stirred e Regalia down the desert highway.

"Anyway what's this job Cindy has for us?," Gladiolus said. "Hope its better than the last one," Prompto sighed lamenting over their last stop.

"It wasnt that bad," Noctis said as Ignis wheeled the car into the parking lot of the Hammerhead garage and dinner.

The group stepped out of the cool air conditioned pick up into the harsh dry heat of the sun. Noctis put his sunglasses on and smoothed out his King's t-shirt. While Prompto simply put on his gold framed aviators and pulled down his Chocobo racer shirt.

"Damn its hot out here," Prompto said feeling himself already start to sweat. "Its not that bad " Gladiolus said " Could be worse " Ignis replied as the group followed Noctis.

"Lets find Cindy," Noctis said walking towards the diner the group close behind him.

"Where is she anyway?," Prompto said.

"Awww he likes her ," Gladiolus said, "He thinks he has a chance." Ignis teased

"Well she's pretty hot," Noctis said opening the door and walked into the diner. Taking a quick scan of the restaurant the duo saw the attention of the locals in the place had slightly turned to them. Making the group feel a bit uncomfortable. Quickly finding the booth where they were supposed to meet their contact.

To group looked up to see a light bage skinned young woman with curly hair stopping somewhere around the top of her shoulders. She wore a blue mid drift shirt that showed off her clevage with a yellow and red jacket, a tool belt on her waist, denim daisy duke shorts and white boots with thigh high black socks, she also wore a truckers cap.

"Howdy Prince," said Cindy

"Hey you," Prompto said staring at Cindy.

"Now lets sit down I'm very thirsty," Cindy said sitting in the booth the group were sitting at.

" So why did you call us here ?" Noctis asked getting straight to the point.

" Ok i got a call from Dave, you know the hunter, not far from here he uh ran into a problem " Cindy said. " What kind of Problem ?" Gladiolus said " The monster kind " Cindy said " Thats not good " Ignis said. " Yea see he seems to have ran into Hogzilla " Cindy said " Whats a Hogzilla?" Prompto asked, " A 4 foot tall, 9 foot long, 1200lbs hog sounds purdy big to me " Cindy said

The group looked at each other not saying a word. They had taken quite a few hunts. But this one seemed a bit different. They couldn't put their fingers on it but they could tell it was different.

"Um yeah are you gonna have a staring contest or are we gonna talk," Cindy said snapping the group out of their minor trance.

"Sorry bout that," Noctis said "So Cindy just where exactly do we find this Hogzilla?"

"Near Crows nest mercella ," Cindy said as she motioned to the waitress. "But since I figure you want to sleep before you head off."

"Sounds like a plan," Ignis said as the waitress came to the table.


	3. Where are the goblins?

Prompto watched the nervous girl as she took her seat at the end of the bar. It had been a week since Noct and his friends had arrived. the group had taken the local hunting jobs, while looking for Hogzilla. But the only thing that concerned them or at least Prompto was the nervous girl at the end of the bar

The girl's name was Sarah. She was slender with dark blonde hair who favored the goth style, she was a sword maiden, which made her a bit of a target for the hunters "upper crust".

"Here you go Sugar," The waitress said handing the girl her smoothie .

"Thanks," Sarah said fidgeting a bit.

It was then Prompto noticed the oversized sunglasses Sarah was wearing. He knew that Sarah was hiding a black eye. But decided not to call direct attention to it even though his heart broke for the girl.

Sarah was about to take a sip of her smoothie as a girl came by and purposely bumped her and made her spill her drink on herself and the bar

"Look the freak made a mess," Beth Vanderwood said as she and her group, Team Mermaid Heel

Prompto quickly grabbed the bar rag and began helping Sarah clean herself up. As he dapped the girls arm he noticed the burn scares on her forearm. "Hey, did they do this you?" Prompto asked growing angry at the girls.

"No," Sarah said as she started to cry. She stood up and gathered her things to leave. "Thanks for helping but I better go while they're distracted if I want to get home safe," she said. Sarah rushed out the Crows Nest diner, bumping into Noct and others, Prompto looked up as they approach him.

" So what's going on with your new friend," Ignis said seeing the look of discontent on Prompto's face.

"Just bullies ," Prompto explained the situation with Sarah to the Group

"Oh," Noct said

Gladiolus raised an eyebrow and said, "Noct you sound concerned?"

"Well it must be hard being bullied ," Noct said honestly.

"Well lets not worry about it for now" Ignis said as Noct's phone rang.

Within a few moments the group found themselves in a circle outside the diner.

"Hey Prince you busy?," Cindy asked

"Oh nothing important," Noct said the sarcasm heavy in his voice.

"Well they has been sightings of Goblins in the area, they might have clues to Hogzilla's location," Condy said. While trying not to kick a gifted horse in the mouth.

" Take it easy Cindy, we will check it out ok," Noct said.

"Ok thanks prince," Cindy said agreeing with Noct.

" Good. Well I'll see you later bye," Cindy said ending the transmission.

"So what now?" Prompto asked pretty much knowing the answer.

"Chinese," Noct half asked. " Ahem " Ignis said " Ok Ignis's cooking it is " Noct said smiling sheepishly.

As dusk gave way to night a well fed group, they had made camp just outside the diner, sitting around the camp fire. Enjoying each others company and laughing "What the-" Prompto started being cut off by a loud blast knocking them back first into a near by wall. As a purple cloud of smoke and grey ash. The street became filled with the familiar sounds of people panicking.

When the smoke cleared the group looked up and saw what appeared to be blue skinned goblins. Each goblin appeared to be dressed in light armour and black armored boots. Each carried the same short sword.

Knowing what they had to do the group got up and dusted themselves off and went into fighting stances. "Ready?," Gladiolus asked fist clenched.

"Yeah ," Ignis said taking up a similar posture.

A few seconds later the group found themselves in the middle of a fight with the goblins. Each using their weapons while dodging the Goblins attacks. Both taking a few small lashes. Soon the group and found themselves standing back to back fending off the Goblins as best the could but becoming over powered.

"Well look what we have her girls Sarah the freak hunting all by herself," Beth said curtly noticing the Goblins. "Here let me help you," Beth said "ngh!," Sarah groaned as a massive blow from Beth's dagger hit in the stomach. Making her crumble to her knees as all the wind escaped her lungs.

"Have fun with the Goblins," Beth snarled as she grabbed Sarah by the hair, "Now you're gonna learn your lesson," she said throwing to the middle of where the group was fighting the Goblin's, the goblin hoard began to beat Sarah.

" Thats not good " Prompto said " Come on " Noct said, the group charged forward knocking the goblin's away and quickly making a circle around the injured Sarah.

" Whats the plan Noct?" Ignis said

" Hold the line " Noct said sternly

" Dont have to tell me twice" Gladiolus said

" Why did she come out here alone?" Prompto

" Nrg...not alone" Sarah panted

" What?" Noct said.

" Where are the Goblins " a voice said, all the goblins froze and turned to the direction of the voice.


	4. Goblin Slayer and the death of Hogzilla

Noctis, Gladiolus, Ignis and Prompto stood in awe as the man dressed in light armour mowing down Goblins, a priestess with blonde hair wearing a white robe, carrying a gold staff came running over to Sarah.

" Hang on Sarah" The priestess said using a potion to hell Sarah " Thank said turning to Noctis and his friends, Noctis nodded in return.

With all the Goblins killed, Sarah joined the Priestess and what only Noctis could call the Goblin Slayer. The Goblin slayer nodded and then his party left, Noctis and his friends headed back to their car.

" So that was the legendary Goblin Slayer huh? " Prompto said

" Seems so" Ignis replied

" He mowed down those Goblins with ease" Gladiolus said

" Yea maybe our paths will cross again" Noct said.

-Days later-

"WHOA!" Prompto said as he was flung forward his head barely missing the dash board as Ignis slammed onto the breaks making the Regalia come to a sudden stop.

"What the hell" Prompto groaned rubbing the spot on his head

"Noctis wanted to-" Ignis started.

"What!," Prompto snapped. About fifteen minutes later Gladiolus and Noctis returned from gathering some gem stone for Dino, " Find it?" Prompto asked, Noctis looked at the red mark on his head " Guessing stopping woke you up" Noctis smirked, Gladiolus chuckled as he and Noctis got into the Regalia and Ignis continued to drive the Regalia down the highway.

Rhyme City was a small city about half the size of Lestallum.

"Can we stop for food when we get there," Prompto asked his voice perking up a bit.

"Sure we need to ask Noct," Ignis said. "So can we?" Prompto asked.

" Sure " Noctis replied, he also wanted to get out and stretch his legs.

"Crows nest ok? ," Ignis said. A short while later the group found themselves in a booth at Crow's nest. Gladiolus well into his second stack of pancakes with maple syrup. As Prompto polished of another vanilla chocolate shake and Noctis finished off chili cheese curly fries. "Huh?," Noctis asked just before the building and shattering the front glass of the restaurant.

The group looked up and saw a hoard of Empire soliders, they began to rampage through the town. The mass of people fleeing at their sight.

"Well looks like we wont have to wait around this time huh," Noctis said somewhat sarcastic.

"Yeah looks like," Prompto said trying to hide her uneasy nerves.

" Lets go," Noctis said Making a run for the door the others hot on his heels.

Within seconds the group were fighting off the soldiers as best they could. Prompto using his martial arts skills, managing to get in a few snap shots. With Ignis throwinhis daggers, Gladiolus swinging his broad sword taking out a few in a one swing, Noctis was warping all over the battlefield killing as many soldiers as he could. As they fought back against the solders. Fending them off somewhat successfully the group ears were bombarded by an ear piercing sonic scream disorienting them and bringing them to their knees. Shaking off the effects the group looked up and saw a four foot tall , eight foot long , 1200lbs massive pig mow down the soldiers.

"Well i guess thats Hogzilla?," Ignis said as the massive pig was unleashing another potent scream blasting the group and soldiers backward.

"Ugh ready," Noctis said spitting out a small stream of blood.

"Ehh Yeah,," Gladoilus said picking himself up as well.

"Noct what's…..," Prompto said just as Hogzilla rammed into them sending the group ricocheting brick wall onto the hood of a car.

" I'm not sure how much longer We can take any more attacks " Noctis said using his blade to block and parry off the next attack.

Hogzilla finished of killing the soldiers, the Hog turned its attention to the group. Just as Hogzilla was about to open its mouth it found itself knocked back with brute force. Shaking off the stunning affect of the blow it looked up to see Gladiolus. Prompto blasted Hogzilla, Ignis threw his daggers, Noctis warped in with his engine blade, stabbing his blade deep, killing the beast.

" Wow" Ignis said

" Yep " Noctis replied

" time to head back to Hammerhead and claim the 20,000 Gil " Gladiolus said

" And see Cindy" Prompto added.

-Hammer head-

" Wowie it was sure a purdy big piggy " Cindy said joining the group as the caravan at the Hammerhead garage.

" Yea it was pretty big " Noctis said

" Well thank you guys for taking care of it, now farmers can supply Galdin and Lestallum and other places again " Cindy said smiling

" Well we couldnt let it terrorise the people" Ignis said as he placed the pizza he cooked on the table.


	5. Yes i went there

"OHHHH FUCKKK!," Cindy screamed with passion as Noctis thrusted into her sex. "AHHHH DEEEPER BABY DEEEEPER" she cried gripping the sheets of the bed in the hotel room as she writhed in ecstasy.

Noctis was having a field day. He wanted to bring Cindy to the highs of orgasm.

"AHHHHHHHH RIGHT THERE!," Cindy screamed as she orgasmed.

-Week later- Galdin Quay -

The beaches of Galdin Quay were full of many beautiful and stunning sights. The group was the boardwalk for a night of fun and games as the Festival had begun. They were spending the night after finding out no ships were coming. Noctis was wearing his festival attire, which was a mariachi band uniform with Mog designs on the front and a Choco-Mog on the back, he had a sombrero with Chocobo's on it. Ignis and Gladiolus were wearing casual attire and Prompto had a Choco-Mog shirt on.

"So what do you want to do first," asked Ignis as the four walked along the boardwalk.

"Well since we skipped the Chocobo's maybe the Chocobo racing."

"Yay Chocobo's!," Prompto said excitedly.

"Ok " Ignis said.

"Cool," Prompto said.

The group sauntered through the Festival, Prompto smiling. This, Ignis thought, is where the show begins

[Prompto : ]

Let me tell something you can really trust

Everybody's got a wicked type

I know you think you can never be like us

Watch and learn so you get it right

[ Noctis, Ignis and Gladiolus]

You need to drag your feet

You need to nod your head

You need to learn back

Slip though the cracks

You need to not care

[ Ignis ]

Uh you need to not stare

[ The group]

You need a whole lot of help

You wanna be cool

Let me show you how

You dont break the rules

I can show you how

And once you catch this feeling

And once you catch this feeling

Youll be chillin, chilling, oh

Chilling like a villain ( chillin)

Chillig like a villain ( chillin)

Chilling like a villain ( hey!)

Chillin like a chillin like ( hey) a villain

[ Noctis ]

I really want to be that and you taught me a lot

But its hard being what im not

Noctis found himself mastering the dance moves that his friends were doing. He didn't know they had time to plan this performance, but he thought it was fun despite the situation at hand

Everyone stopped dancing and singing, looking around confused as people clapped and cheered.

" Guess were pretty good at this " Ignis said

" Not a bad way to make money " Gladiolus

" Yeah i guess we can do it" Noctis said

" Yeah!" prompto cheered clearly happy

" Well look at you boys " Dino said walking up " What do you want" Noctis said, " Well i need another favour " Dino said, " and?" Noctis said, " Well if you dont i will have to make sure this little siging will get out " Dino said only to get punched my Gladiolus " Oh here is your gem stones " Noctis said dropping the gem stones onto the unconcious Dino before the group walked off.

" Badda big Badda boom Dino went down faster then girls can swoon over Noctis " Prompto joked, getting a chuckle out of the others.


End file.
